castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo
A Combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. character is performing the combo.]] List of Combos These combos are actually how many times you need to hit the enemy not necessarily how many times you press the buttons. For instance, with the XXXYY combo you can actually rapidly hit the light attack button (X) 4 to 5 times in the time it takes to do 3 animations, so actually performing 3 consecutive light hit animations is what you need before you should start hitting the heavy attack button (Y). Throw :* To Perform: Press ( ) and a direction ( ) while standing next to an enemy. :* Effect: Enemy is thrown in the desired direction, causing damage. :* Level Needed: None :* Note: If you are very fast, you can permanently throw enemies either by slamming them into the ground over and over, or throwing them upwards over and over. Stomp :* To Perform: Press the Y button on top of an enemy that has fallen ( ) :* Effect: You stomp on an enemy propelling him into other enemies hurting them as well. :* Level Needed: None Quick light attack :* To Perform: Press the X button. ( ) :* Effect: A fast attack that can be repeatedly used. :* Level Needed: None :* Note: '''After a certain number of consecutive hits, enemies will suffer no hitstun and attack you. Heavy attack with spin :* '''To Perform: Press the Y Button 2 times. ( ) :* Effect: Character attacks with many heavy attacks punctuated by a spin. :* Level Needed: None :* Note: '''The Green Knight's spin is slightly different than the others. It features the Green Knight doing a backflip instead of simply spinning his weapon. Infinite hovering attack :* '''To Perform: After jumping into the air using the A button, Press the X button 4 times, followed by the Y button once. This X and Y button combo can then be repeated over and over. ( + , ...) Depending on the time between when you jump and score the first hit, you may only be able to hit 3 times with before needing to use to bounce back up, or you might be able to score 5 hits before using to slam-bounce. :* Effect: Your character will hover in the air, hacking at enemies, then slamming them to the ground. This will repeat over and over. :* Level Needed: None (Can be done at Level 1 if you use it on an enemy at the edge of the screen, higher levels with some points spent in agility are needed to use it effectively.) See how this attack is done Double jump :* To Perform: Press the A button twice. ( ) :* Effect: Character jumps into the air, then spins. The spin will damage nearby enemies. :* Level Needed: 2 Sprint attack * To Perform: While moving, press the X button or the Y button. However, you must build up speed for about one second. You should be able to notice the speed increase when it is ready, but if you don't there is a dust cloud size increase or a larger footprint and they will both be spaced farther apart when it is ready as well. ( + or ) * Effect: When pressing X, the character will lunge his sword straight at the enemy(s), dealing rapid damage. When pressing Y, the character will do a forward spin at the enemy(s), still doing rapid damage, quickly recovering and getting back up after. * Level Needed: 4 Uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, followed by the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps to boost the player into the air. :* Level Needed: 8 Spinning uppercut :* To Perform: Press the X button, Y button, and then the X button again. ( ) :* Effect: Uppercut that launches enemies skyward and helps to boost the player into the air, followed by a spinning attack :* Level Needed: 8 Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them. :* Level Needed: 16 Slashing Headbutt :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button twice. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them, and then uses a slashing attack. :* Level Needed: 32 Slashing Headbutt Combo :* To Perform: Press the X button twice, and then the Y button three times. ( ) :* Effect: Character headbutts enemies, temporarily stunning them, uses a slashing attack, and pounds the ground. :* Level Needed: 32 Diving spin :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, and the Y button twice. ( ) :* Effect: A very powerful combo; Character does three normal hits, then does a magic hit dealing approximately quadruple damage, then dives forward. :* Level Needed: 50 :* Magic Level Needed: 15 Magical Combos This is a list of all of the standard magical attacks that each playable character has. Note that all level requirements are in terms of magic, for example an attack requiring a level of 20 needs 20 out of 25 bars filled in the magic skill. Splash attack :* To Perform: Press the Y Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: Splash attack that attacks multiple enemies- its range and damage increases with your level. :* Magic Level Needed: 1 Projectile attack :* To Perform: Press the B Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) :* Effect: Secondary attack that attacks one enemy. It is usually more damaging than the basic attack, and its damage increases with your level. :* Magic Level Needed: 5 Midair attack :* To Perform: while in the air, press the Y Button while holding the right trigger. (airborne + ) Note that the Y button can be pressed repeatedly for rapid projectiles, but is not required to execute the combo. :* Effect: Projectiles shot out of the sky downwards farly close in distance to you. You can instead press B while airborne, but it will cause the projectile to shoot straight and is not a legitimate combo. Every time you shoot a projectile, you will be knocked back and your character will attempt to do a somersault so he can land, but this does not affect gameplay in any way, for it can be interrupted by another projectile. :* Magic Level Needed: 10 Elemental Infusion :* To Perform: Press the X button 3 times, then the Y button one time. ( , , , ) :* Effect: The attack will be infused with elemental power, such as poison or fire (depending on the character) dealing extra damage. The amount of damage is affected by your strength level, your magic level, and the enemy(s) elemental resistance. :* Magic Level Needed: 15 Magic jump :* To Perform: Press the A Button while holding the right trigger. ( + ) Note this can be used hand-in-hand with the Mid-air attack. ( + + ). :* Effect: This lets you perform a magic-assisted jump, allowing you to jump higher and damage any enemies standing under you. :* Magic Level Needed: 20 Media Infinite hovering attack thumb|400px|left Category:Skills